buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Angel in Hell (comic)
"Last Angel in Hell" was a comic book one-shot from IDW Publishing. Synopsis The comic adaptation began with a letter from the (self-absorbed) screenwriter of the Last Angel in Hell film, who related that the inspiration for the story came from his own experience during the Fall of Los Angeles. The screenwriter also promises a sequel. The adaptation and film began with an explanation of how a dinosaur was the first vampire on Earth. In the modern time, LAPD Detective Angel Cartwright and his partner Wesley chased a suspect down an ally. Angel shot the suspect, but he got up and revealed himself to be a vampire. Angel and Wesley were attack ed by three more vampires and a vampiric T-rex. Much later, on the day of his wedding to Sara, speaking on the phone to his mother, Angel revealed that Wesley was killed in the encounter. At the church, he found two stakes wrapped in newspaper with texts on it that suggested he should kill vampires. At that moment, his fiancee Sara arrived, she revealed he had been blamed for his partner's death, had lost his job, began working as a private investigator, and had become alcoholic. Then she expressed her love for him and revealed she had become a vampire. Then it was revealed that Sara had invited several vampires to the ceremony who had eaten all the guests, and were about to kill Mrs. Cartwright. The dying priest reveals the unabridged Bible prophesied that hell would come to Earth if vampires had slaughtered enough people; the prophecy was then fulfilled when Angel's mother was killed. Two months Angel and his dog were still alive and were hunting demons. Angel was in line at a Doublemeat Palace when a group of demons entered the restaurant and picked out people to eat. Angel and George threw them out and started fighting them, however they were interrupted by OverLorne, and evil demon lord, who in turn was interrupted by Gunn and Fred who saved Angel and his dog. They revealed they were vampire hunters who had sent him the stakes and who wanted him to join them. Angel refused however. Later, Angel broke into Satan's mansion at a party to investigate and ended up sleeping with a female demon in a back room. When he returned to the floor, he found Sara, now going by the nickname "Spike" alive and well, kissing Satan, who turned out to be an elderly demon. Satan killed more people and rejuvenated himself. Angel stopped him halfway through and demon bodyguards were sent after him. Sara fought him too and threw him out the mansion, warning him to stay away. Angel realized he could not defeat Satan on his own and turned to Gunn and Fred, who accepted his proposal to work together. Gunn revealed that he was cursed and sometimes turned into a dragon. Fred revealed she was dyslexic. Meanwhile, Sara revealed to Satan what she had done with Angel and he lamented how he was not sure if he could trust her and that he had been hurt before. Because Satan felt depressed, hell froze over. Angel, Gunn, and Fred went back to the city proper and interrogated OverLorne at the threat of death. OverLorne revealed Satan was gathering all humans at a central place. Before he could tell more, they were attacked by the Devil's Army. They barely survived and now realized a special dagger that Satan kept on his body was the only thing that could hurt him. Preparing a big strike, the team later broke into a US Air Force Base to steal weapons. At the square in front of Mann's Chinese Theater, Satan had gathered all humans. Before he could carry out his plans, Team Angel attacked. Satan was unharmed, but found his dagger missing, he began using magic to kill the people there, but left Team Angel unharmed. Having consumed enough humans, Satan transformed into a giant sized devil. Angel told Gunn and Illyria that he would kill him without their help, because it was too dangerous. He was stopped by Sara however, who revealed she had stolen the cursed dagger. After a brief kiss, they all left on the back of Gunn, who had turned into a dragon, to fight Satan. Fred used her electric gloves to distract Satan, so Angel could plant the dagger in his chest. By killing the Devil, the carnage was reversed and Los Angeles was restored. Angel decided to keep the team together however and revealed Sara was pregnant, who they would name Connor if it would be a boy. The ghost of Wesley warned them however another danger: the Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart. Angel reassured him that the team would be able to handle it. Continuity *The story was a comic book adaptation of the in-universe film of the same title, which was based on the Fall of Los Angeles and portrays Nicholas Cage as Angel. *The film was produced after "After the Fall, Part Seventeen" and released before "Boys and Their Toys, Part One". *The plot of the comic and film was preceded by comic books "Last Angel in Hell Prequel Special: Sara's Tale" and "Last Angel in Hell Prequel: Divine Immunity" and followed by the film "Last Angel in Hell 2: Next Last Angel in Hell". Appearances Individuals *Detective Angel Cartwright (fictional) *Sara a.k.a. Spike (fictional) *Mrs. Cartwright (fictional) *Father Pete (fictional) *George (fictional) *OverLorne (fictional) *Fred (fictional) *Gunn (fictional) *Satan (fictional) *Connor (fictional) Organizations and Titles *Los Angeles Police Department (fictionalised) *Doublemeat Palace (fictionalised) *Devil's Army (fictional) *U.S. military (fictionalised) *The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart (fictionalised) Species *Dinosaur (fictionalised) *Vampiric Dinosaur (fictional) *Human *Vampire (fictionalised) *Dog *Unidentified Demons (fictionalised) *Splenden Beast (fictionalised) *Sewer Octopus (fictional) Events *Fall of Los Angeles (fictionalised) Locations *Los Angeles (fictionalised) *Mann's Chinese Theatre (fictionalised) Weapons and Objects *I.L.L.Y.R.I.A. (fictional) Death Count Behind the Scenes Trivia *The ads featured in the issue were also fictional. There were ads for Lynch's Last Angel in Heck breakfast cereal, Doublemeat Palace's Last Angel fun meals, and Renner's Last Angel action figure collection Collections *''Last Angel in Hell'' Pop Culture References Quotes Gallery Previews Image:LAH1.jpg|Page 1 Image:LAH2.jpg|Page 2 Image:LAH3.jpg|Page 3 Image:LAH4.jpg|Page 4 Image:LAH5.jpg|Page 5 Image:LAH6.jpg|Page 6 References nl:Last Angel in Hell Category:Angel comics